Demigods of Anubis Chapter 1
by Alaisia911
Summary: What happens when the Demigods Annabeth Percy and Grover arrive at Anubis?DRAMA.Maybe The Demigods will join Sibuna...?Who knows?
1. Demigods of Anubis

*Camp Half Blood*

"Grover Percy and Annabeth I need to speak with you" Chiron said as the demigods finished playing Capture The Flag.

Grover says,"Great, We're in does he want now?!" Percy answers,"Grover, you read my mind." Annabeth rolls her eyes saying,"You two shut up"

The 3 walked to the infirmary looking for Chiron.

"There you are I need to tell you something." Chiron said while looking at pictures of Camp Half Blood. Percy says,"You need to tell us something?" Grover says,"Shoot it out!"

Chiron says,"Well,I'm sending you 3 on a mission." Percy and Annabeth shot looks at each other. Grover says,"*Smiles* A mission?" Chiron answers,"Yes a mission.I'm sending you to an English Boarding school" Annabeth and Percy had a shocked worried face Percy yells,"What?! Why?!"

Chiron answers,"The Osirian." Annabeth says,"Osirian?" "The descendant of Osiris himself in Egyptian History" Chiron answered.

Grover says,"What does he have to do with this?" "The Osirian has awoken."

Percy thinks _I heard Eddie went to some English Boarding School maybe this could be the one..._

Grover says," Yo Percy you alright?" Percy snapped out of his thoughts saying,"WHAT?!"

Annabeth asks,"When will we be leaving and what do we have to do?" Chiron says,"The Osirian has the Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Osiris the Egyptians and Greeks have been in war for a long time and it's time to put the war to end." Percy says,"So..." Chiron says,"The Greek Gods and Egyptian Gods have chosen a day to bring the demigods and the protectors of Amneris together in peace." Grover says," How are we gonna go?" Chiron says,"I want you to board to England and I'll enroll you there." Annabeth says," Great all my years in school I have to go another year-" Chiron interrupts "You'll be in Anubis for 5 weeks" Grover says,"5 weeks?!" Chiron says,"Yes" Chiron says," I need you to find The gem of Demigods Robert Frobisher Smythe stole it from us and his wife used it for the Mask of 's unknown if the mask of Anubis is still in Anubis so I want you to find it and steal the gem.

*Anubis House*

"Alfie!I want my history book back!" Willow yelled running after Alfie.

"Awwww but I like it when wee run together!" Alfie said.

Joy Mara and KT were in the living room talking about girly stuff while Eddie was eating a hoagie and Fabian was reading 'Are you afraid of the dark' Jerome was doing something weird with the sink in the kitchen wrenching it.

Patricia was mad at Eddie for calling her 'Patty' as she hates the walks into the living room and Eddie says,"Patricia! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Patty!"

Patricia says,"I'm not mad at that doofus." Patricia sat next to KT and started talking to KT Joy and Mara. Eddie says,"Well Geez I feel so loved..." Joy glares at Eddie.

*Next Day*

It was breakfast and the kids sat at the table when there was a loud knock on the door as Trudy went to get it. Outside the door were Annabeth Percy and Grover. Grover says,"OK guys listen to the plan Annabeth you control you're anger towards these kids-" Annabeth cuts Grover off saying,"You don't tell me what to do and these kids better not piss me off." Percy says,"Well-" Trudy answers the door saying,"Hello Darlings you must be the new students!Come in Come in!" Percy Annabeth and Grover walked in. Trudy says,"Sit in the living room I'll go bring more chairs to the breakfast table." Patricia says,"Newbies?!"

"Percy?!" Eddie said in surprise

"Eddie?!" Percy said

"Dude,It's been since...OH GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!" Eddie asked.

"Well I'm in this Summer Camp that's a school" Percy answered.

"Wait you know him?" Annabeth and Patricia asked?

Patricia glared at Annabeth and Annabeth glared at Patricia

Grover says,"I feel some serious problems in you're relationships Eddie Percy."

Eddie says,"Grover! Oh gosh now I regret my dad transferring me from Yancy Academy!"

Percy Grover and Eddie had a group hug.

Jerome says,"So let me get this straight Eddie knows Grover and Percy?Then who's the girl over there?" Jerome pointed to Annabeth.

Annabeth took her pony tail out saying,"Annabeth Chase" walking up to the table. Alfie says,"Woah-" Jerome says,"Hot..." "Jerome!" Joy said.

KT says,"So where are you from?" Grover answers,"Yancy Academy" Alfie says,"I think I like these newbies..." Willow says,"Welcome to Anubis!" Mara says,"So did Victor say where you will be rooming?" Trudy says,"Annabeth is rooming with Patricia and Mara-" Patricia says,"What?!" "Great...I have to share a room with her" Annabeth said in sarcasm and rolling her eyes. "What was that?" Patricia asked . Annabeth answered,"Oh you heard me..."

Jerome says,"This is going to be interesting..." Percy looked at Patricia and Annabeth

Trudy continues,"Anyways, Grover you're rooming with Alfie and Jerome and Percy you're rooming with Eddie and Fabian." Eddie says,"Welcome to the house dude!" Fabian says,"We should get going..." KT says,"Yea! I'm gonna go..." KT and Fabian walked out the house to the school together. Alfie says,"Willow do you wanna walk to school together?" "Awww Alfie I'd love to!" Willow answered with a spongebob smile

The Anubis Residents walk to school while Percy Annabeth and Grover stayed home.

Annabeth walks to the kitchen along with Grover and says,"This place is creepy..." Grover says,"Creepy towers."

Annabeth says,"Well SOME of the kids here are nice except-" Grover cuts Annabeth saying,"Remember you can't get angry at the students! You can't pull out you're weapons!" Annabeth says,"But you don't know how I already hate that Patricia girl..." Percy says,"Just calm down..."

**Well this is it for now guys I hope you liked it! I will do more!**


	2. The Vision

_**Previously on...Demigods of Anubis**_

_**Annabeth Grover and Percy arrived at Anubis,Patricia has a problem with Annabeth while Eddie Grover and Percy have they're moments when the 3 meet again.**_

_**Currently on Demigods of Anubis**_

Annabeth walked to Patricia's room the girl she'd be sharing the room with 5 weeks...Annabeth didn't know how to feel she felt like she wanted to kill Patricia.

*School*

Patricia and KT sat next to each other in class."Hey KT, do you think there's something up with that Annabeth chick?" Patricia asked KT. "Um...I think she alright..." The usual Answer any body would say as KT said. "I think Grover's cute..." KT said in her cute toned girly voice as Patricia looked at KT like she was crazy coming from the loony bin. "I take that back..." KT said. "I can't believe Eddie and Percy know each other..." Patricia said in surprise as KT read her Gwen Stefani Magazine "KT are you even listening to me...?" Patricia asked after she was rambling on about Annabeth.

"Huh?" KT asked in confusion "Nevermind!" Patricia said. "OoOh" KT didn't really care..

Eddie and Fabian walked into class while Eddie kept bragging on how him and Percy are friends and "Fabian you should get to know Annabeth!" Eddie said to Fabian. Patricia glared at Eddie as Eddie and Fabian walked to they're desks.

_***Dinner***_

The Anubians sat at the dinner table eating dinner there was an awkward silence when Grover was eating.

"I see Grover still has the hoagie champion in him!" Eddie said. "So Annabeth where are you from?" Mara asked. "Manhatten." Annabeth answered. "Oh...New York..." Patricia said as she had a 'not impressed' look on her face. Annabeth glances at Patricia and says,"OK if you're gonna make that face then you should really look in a mirror..." "What was that?Blondie?" Patricia stood up and grabbed Fruit Punch and walked near Annabeth. "Should I spell it out write it on paper or repeat it?You should really should look at the mirror..." Annabeth said in Confidence unafraid on Patricia. "I advice you should go to the mirror for this..." Patricia poured the fruit punch all over Annabeth and her clothes. "It's to late for this and that's my favorite juice!" Eddie Alfie and Jerome said."Woah Woah Woah! Annabeth don't!" Percy yelled as Annabeth stood up and slapped Patricia and grabbed Water and pouring it all over her back "I am so freaking tired of you!" Annabeth yelled while Patricia screamed. Then Patricia started throwing things at each dinner. Grabbing Patricia's collar Annabeth says,"Be Lucky you're boyfriend is here to save you." Letting go of Patricia's collar. Eddie Pulled Patricia away from Annabeth. "What was that?!" Jerome asked "Did Patricia just lose a fight?!" Alfie said. Annabeth ran upstairs to the bathroom to change into different clothes quickly."I'll go give her some of my clothes..." Joy said and walked away from dinner.

"I can't believe her!" Patricia said and ran to her room to change. "There goes our dinner..." Percy said. "Is Annabeth you're girlfriend Percy?" Eddie asked Percy. "Um...Um..." "Yes she is his girlfriend" Grover answered for Percy.

_***Annabeth and Patricia's room***_

Annabeth was laying on her bed reading 'Darkness I became' In her Pajamas. "Annabeth...?" Joy said as she walked in Annabeth and Patricia's room holding some clothes for Annabeth to have "I came to bring you some clothes I hope they fit you" Joy said as she put the clothes down and sat next to Annabeth. "Who are you...?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "I'm Joy Mercer!" Joy said as she held out her hand for Annabeth to shake. "Why are you giving me you're clothes Joy?" "Well because...um..." Joy stuttered as she was thinking of a reason. "Joy I don't need you're clothes keep them." Annabeth giggled as Joy had the most embarrassing face expression "Really?" Joy said. "I have my own clothes..." Annabeth said as she felt awkward and lays on her stomach reading her book. "Hey what are you reading there?" Joy asked trying to take a peek at the book cover. "Darkness I became." Annabeth answered with a smirk on her face. "Oh My Gosh! You read that too?!" Joy said in excitement. "Yes I do!" Annabeth answered "Did you read Releasing Love?!" Joy asked. Soon Annabeth and Joy were talking about the Couples/Action of 'Darkness I became'

_***Sibuna's Hideout: The Attic***_

"I don't like that Annabeth girl!" Patricia said as she was pacing back and forth while the Sibuna members were looking at her. "Patricia calm down!Annabeth is just-" Fabian said as he was cut off by Patricia's glare. "Well I think Annabeth is cute" Alfie said as he was playing with his YoYo."Don't you have a girlfriend?" Eddie said as he was looking at Patricia pace back and forth. "Duh! I love Willow very much" Alfie said. Eddie rolled his eyes. "So what the heck is this meeting about?" KT asked.

Percy and Grover were sitting in the living room as Grover says, "Percy We gotta go up to the attic!" "Look, Grover I'm not up for going up to some spooky attic..." Percy said as he was lounging on the couch.

Annabeth walked out of her room and saw the attic door open. "Oh Great maybe that's why I was hearing noise" Annabeth said in sarcasm as she walked to the attic

"I want that Annabeth girl out of here!" Patricia said as she was pacing. "Annabeth is alright! Patricia stop-" Fabian said as he was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Annabeth's Entrance. "What are you doing up here?!" Patricia asked in anger. "Well I came up here to find out what the noise was annoying." Annabeth answered. "By The Way if you're gonna have a meeting up here make sure you close the door..." Annabeth said as she walked to the door but Eddie called her "Annabeth!" "Yes Eddie?" Annabeth said as she turned around.

"Nevermind..." Eddie said as he felt Patricia's evil cold burning glare. Annabeth glared at Patricia and walked out.

"Great! She knows that we have some type of club and we have meetings up here?!" Patricia said as she was pissed off from Annabeth coming up to the attic. "Well I'm gonna go to bed..." Alfie said as he was standing up. After Alfie left Fabian left. "Patricia KT could you two help me clean up the attic...?" "Uhm sure!" KT said as she stood up picking up the sheet. "Weasel..." "Yacker..." "Yes I'll help you clean the attic" Patricia said as she rolled her eyes.

As Eddie Patricia and KT cleaned up the had a vision. A vision of Percy Grover and Annabeth.

**_Eddie's Vision_**

**_"Percy!" Annabeth said as Percy passed out in the Sibuna Clearing. As Ra's gold was pouring into the Monster 'Garagold's heart. Annabeth pulled out her knives and aimed for the Monster's heart._**

"Oh My Gosh!" Eddie yelled as the Vision was over. "What?!" KT asked in worry for Eddie. "Look, Weasel if you saw a-" Patricia said as she was cut off "NO I SAW A VISION!" Eddie yelled.

_**Well That's it for now Guys! XoX 3**_


	3. The Truth

"A vision?!" KT asked in worry for Eddie.

"What did you see now Weasel..." Patricia asked.

"P...P...P...Percy Grover and Annabeth" Eddie described the dream to Patricia and KT.

"So you saw a monster?Annabeth pulling a bunch of knifes out?Percy passing out?" Patricia asked in confusion.

"Yes!Don't forget Grover and the goat legs!" Eddie said.

KT and Patricia looked at each other as if they knew what to do.

"Why are you two looking at each other like that...? You two hated each other!" Eddie said as if they were gonna kidnap him.

"Look I'm just gonna go to bed.." Patricia said and she walked out of the attic.

Annabeth Grover and Percy were in the hallway talking about Chiron when Patricia was coming out the attic.

"Look Chiron just wants us to get some things called 'The Cup Of Ankh' 'The Mask Of Anubis' and 'The Staff of Osiris'" Annabeth said as she was playing with her hands. Patricia almost walked in on the conversation but she took a step back and cracked the Attic Door open to hear what Grover Percy and Annabeth were saying.

"Well Percy and I were gonna go to the attic-" Grover said as he was cut off by Annabeth "Attic? I went up to the attic and it was crowded by Patricia,Eddie,KT,Fabian and Alfie! It looked like they were having a meeting!" Annabeth said.

"We weren't having a meeting blondie!" Patricia said as she walked out of the attic. "Pssh so you say..." Annabeth said. "Look, What do you know about 'The Cup Of Ankh'?!" Patricia asked in fury. Annabeth glared at Patricia and then KT and Eddie walked down from the attic. "Hey what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"Weasel and KT we need to talk!" Patricia said as she grabbed KT and Eddie's hands and dragged them to her room. "WHAT YACKER?!" Eddie asked. Patricia ran to her door and locked it. "They're after the Cup of Ankh!" Patricia said in anger while Eddie was confused. "Um...what?" Eddie asked in confusion since he didn't know what the heck the Cup of Ankh was and KT was confused also. "Oh my gosh!" Patricia said. "What...?" Eddie asked. "Weasel we told you last year what the cup of ankh was!" Patricia said. "I don't know where it is...' Eddie said. "Nina must have it in America!" Eddie said as he stood up as if he had an idea. "You Idiot!-" "It's true-" "IT'S IN THE ATTIC!" Patricia and Eddie argued over the cup. "You know you can just ask the other sibunas like Fabian...Alfie..." KT said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yea...that's a good idea.." Eddie said as he walked to the door and unlocked it "What are you doing?!" Patricia asked. "I'm going to bed like a human being..." Eddie said as he looked at Patricia in an awkward way then he walked out.

" can I spend the night in your room with Joy and Willow?" Patricia said as she gulped and balled her fists together. "Eeh We'll switch rooms for the night..." KT said as she plopped on Patricia's bed. "So you sleep in here and I sleep in there...?" Patricia asked in confusion. "Yes." "oh" Patricia said.

***Later on 2:00AM in the morning***

KT Annabeth and Mara were sleep. Well the whole house was sleeping in fact.

Annabeth got up and looked around in the room. Annabeth walked to Patricia's bed (KT's sleeping in it at this time) and looked at KT. Annabeth quietly lifted up Patricia's pillow whispering "She will never know..." and picked up something she wasn't expecting to see. KT's moon key.."Woah" Annabeth said as she picked the key up and looked at it. KT jumped up and says,"What are you doing?!" "Um...Um...Um..." Annabeth said as she put the key behind her back "My key!" KT said as she stood up and grabbed the key behind Annabeth's back. "Hey!Don't touch me!" Annabeth said as she pushed KT and ran out.

_***That very Breakfast morning***_

"UGH.I'm so tired..." Annabeth said as she walked to breakfast in her uniform and sat in the chair next to Fabian. Eddie winked at Fabian as in 'She's yours'."He...he...hello..." Fabian said as he stuttered and looked nervous. "Hello...?" Annabeth said as she took the glass of orange juice and poured it into her glass "Well Well Well...Look who we have here..." Patricia said as her and KT walked to the table. "Hello Patricia Hello KT." Annabeth said in a way of trying not to blow her anger.

KT sat in the chair on the other side of Fabian. "Fabian we need to talk." KT said in a whisper tone.

Fabian stood up and grabbed KT outside to walk to school together. "What's up?" Fabian asked. "Annabeth knows about The Cup Of Ankh The Mask Of Anubis and The Staff Of Osiris..." "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CUP OF ANKH AND THE MASK OF ANUBIS YOU WEREN'T IN THE SCHOOL 2011 AND 2012!" Fabian yelled. "Patricia told me and Eddie..." KT sighed and said. "Oh then someone came up with the idea to ask an old Sibuna...?" Fabian asked. "yea it was me..." KT smiled and said. "KT You are magic!" Fabian said as KT bowed down saying,"Thank you Thank you! Anyways, How is Annabeth gonna get the Staff of Osiris when Eddie and I destroyed it...?" KT asked. "Well that means she can't get the Staff and Nina has the The Cup Of Ankh right now..." Fabian said while eating his bagel. "Uhm Nina?" KT asked. "Oh my Ex-Girlfriend you know the girl I asked you about when you first came here?" Fabian said. "OOOH" KT said.

*School*

KT Fabian and Eddie sat next to each other and KT and Fabian explained what Patricia told KT and KT told Fabian. "So Annabeth tried to take KT's moon key...?" Eddie asked in confusion. "Yes-" ""I had a vision!" Eddie said as he cut Fabian off in his sentence. Eddie tells Kabian about his vision. "So we're going through the whole Ra thingy again...?" Fabian asked and KT facepalmed. "I hope not..." Eddie said and sighed. "The Staff of Osiris is destroyed so Annabeth can't get it..." KT said. "The Cup Of Ankh is with Nina..." Fabian said. "But where's The Mask Of Anubis...?" Fabian asked and KT looked confused. "The...The...Mask?" Eddie asked. "Yea...The Mask..." Fabian asked. "I Don't Know..." Eddie said.

"So...Joy what do you think about the Newbie?" Patricia asked as she drew her name all over papers in her notebook "Annabeth is nice! We're having a 'Darkness I became' Marathon-" "WHAT?!You and the Newbie are having a 'Darkness I became' Movie Marathon?!Without me?!" Patricia said as she looked at Joy "Patricia...when did you start liking 'Darkness I became' You hate the show more than the books..." Joy asked as she looked at Patricia "I don't like it! But Joy we were planning a BFF Rom-Com Marathon tonight!" Patricia said. "Patricia...when do we ever hang out...?You're always preoccupied in Sibuna and I'm always hanging out with Mara and Willow...?" Joy asked. "Great The Newbie is taking my friends..." Patricia mumbled "I'm not always with Sibuna I'm in the Sisterhood with You Mara KT and Willow!" "Patricia...you don't even participate in the Sisterhood neither the KT..." Joy said as she wrote her Annabeth's name on the 'Darkness I became' list "Fine! If you wanna hang out with the Newbie The Nerd and The Hippie I'll just go!" Patricia said as she stood up and collects her things to sit next to Eddie Fabian and KT. "But Patricia!" Joy yelled "No Buts just hang out with Hippie Nerd and Newbie!" Patricia said and walked to Eddie KT and Fabian. Joy turned around to Willow and Mara saying,"I lost a best friend..." as she made a sad face. "I feel offended..." Mara said. "You shouldn't Patricia-...what's Sibuna?" Willow asked and Mara nods in Agreement. "Sibuna?!Um...Sibuna is a fashion design company that makes Clothes...Patricia KT Eddie Nina Amber Alfie Fabian and I made a fan club of it...Though Nina and Amber left the school and I'm no longer in it." Joy said. "Oh!Patricia's just jealous after all she does get jealous easily." Mara said.

"Sup' Yacker." Eddie said as he crossed his arms over his neck. "Shut up Weasel." Patricia said and sat in a chair next to KT "What's wrong with you...?" Fabian asked. "Oh I don't know...How would you feel if your best friend and the newbie became Best friends and is replacing you with The Newbie in the Sisterhood Club?!" Patricia said as she burried her head in her bookbag "Joy?" Fabian asked. "Well Geez are You Eddie and Alfie girls?!Yes it's Joy you dummy!" Patricia's voice muffled. "Oh..." Fabian said. "Patricia it's Alright-" KT said as Patricia cut her off and she was rubbing her back "No KT it's not gonna be alright and take your hands off my back!" Patricia said. "Yacker calm down it's gonna be alright..." Eddie said as he rolled his eyes. "Weasel I told you to shut up! I'll get the soda in my bag!" Patricia said. "Well maybe you can hang out with Annabeth Mara Willow and Joy then...?" KT said. Patricia took her head out of her bag and says,"That's a great Idea!But I always feel left out..." KT Eddie and Fabian laughed "Yacker left out? You just barge in like you always do..." Eddie said. "Shut Up! I don't feel like holding up with they're corny screams in the movie!" Patricia said. "Patricia...when did you start liking 'Darkness I became'?" Fabian asked. "I DON'T! It's just a rip off of Twilight and Vampire Diaries! I hate it!" Patricia said. "Well can we stop talking about Vampires and talk about Sibuna...?" Eddie asked calmly. "UGH. What about Sibuna?" Patricia said. "Annabeth tried to take my moon key..." KT said. "She what?!" Patricia asked in fury. "I was sleeping in your bed because we switched rooms for the night and 2:00AM in the morning she lifts your pillow and finds my key so she takes it and I jumped up and took my key from her and yeah..." KT explained. "I'm gonna kill her!" Patricia said in anger. "NO Patricia..." KT said while Fabian and Eddie were looking at this weird 'Katricia' moment..."When did you and KT become 'great' friends...?" Eddie said as he still not used to his girlfriend and his partner in Sibuna Crime getting 'along' "Well...um..." Patricia said and looked at KT "Don't look at me..." KT said. "We've gotten used to each other..." Both KT and Patricia said and looked at each other. "Really?!" Eddie said and facepalmed "Eeeh KT's in Sibuna and I'm used to her with the Sunny Sassy cheerful kind personality" Patricia said. "I'm used to Patricia's uhm um...sarcastic intimidating and bitter ways..." KT said. "HEY! I am not bitter or intimidating..." Patricia said. "Anyways, Patricia pass the word on to Alfie that we're having a Sibuna meeting in the clearing during lunch." Fabian said. "Patricia...do you know where The Mask Of Anubis Is...?" "Weasel how would I know...?" Eddie asked Patricia and Patricia answered.

_***Sibuna Clearing:Sibuna Meeting***_

KT walked with Fabian and Alfie to the Sibuna Clearing carrying a picnic basket while Patricia and Eddie didn't care as long as they had food.

"Alfie! No peeking at the food!" KT said while carrying the basket with Fabian. "The Muffins smell good KT..." Alfie said as he couldn't resist t he smell of the warm fresh blueberry muffins Trudy made.

"Would you just run down here already!" Patricia yelled as she was sitting on the ground with Eddie.

KT put the other half of the basket in Fabian's arms and walked down to the Sibuna clearing.

Fabian and Alfie walked with KT also.

"OK. Now Everyone welcome to the Sibuna Meeting" Fabian said. "Sibuna." All The Sibuna members said.

"So we know that Annabeth is evil but why are Grover and Percy with her?" Eddie said. "What if Annabeth can hypnotize people and have them under her will?!" Alfie said. "Alfie you idiot it looks like she's skilled in 'fighting'" Patricia said. "Can we like ignore this and talk about my vision?!" Eddie said. "Yes let's talk about the vision..." KT said. "Well what if this comes true?!" Eddie said in a nervous worried way. "How can monsters be real...?" Patricia asked. "ALIENS ARE REAL!" Alfie yelled because he knew it was true... "Shut up..." Patricia KT and Eddie said to Alfie. Alfie sighed.

*Annabeth Percy and Grover are in The Sibuna Clearing listening to Sibuna's Conversation hiding behind bushes*

"They know about me being a demigod?!" Annabeth whispered. "DUDE YOU GOTTA BE MORE SECRETIVE MY GOSH!" Grover said. Percy stepped on a stick and it cracked.

"What was that?" Patricia said as she turned around. "What?" Eddie asked. "A Noise over there in the bushes." Patricia said. The Sky turned red and this huge ugly thing came after Patricia (Which is a Wolfion Wolf+Lion) Patricia screams "PATRICIA!" Eddie yelled.

Annabeth Percy and Grover ran out and Annabeth pulled her knife out and stabbed the Wolfion while Patricia started bleeding. Percy see's a puddle of water. "Patricia!" Eddie ran to the Patricia and the Wolfion died. Fabian ran to KT and held her while Alfie stood behind Fabian and KT. "Eddie she's dying?!" Fabian yelled. "NO She's not dying." "Bring her to that puddle of water." "NO SHE CAN'T DIE!" Eddie said while his tears were pouring down. "HOW IS WATER GOING TO SAVE THE GIRL'S LIFE?!" Fabian yelled. "Look, JUST DO IT!" Eddie carries Patricia and puts her body in the water. Percy puts his hands out and closes his eyes to heal was pale and her pulse was slowly going "NO NO NO" Patricia coughed and her skin turned to color."YACKER!" Eddie yelled. "She's alive." Percy said. "Thank you!Percy so much-how did you do that?" Patricia asked. Annabeth looks at Percy and back at Patricia. "Look, we know about Sibuna so we might as well say we're demigods." Grover said. "WHAT?!" KT Fabian and Alfie said. "What do you mean by demigods...?" Eddie asked "Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent." Annabeth explained. "And Grover's a saytr." Percy said.

" A what?" Fabian asked. "A saytr is a person who's have goat and human. The top body of a human and a bottom of a have little horns on their head." Percy said.

"So we want to be in this group you call 'Sibuna'!" Grover said. "No.' Patricia said. "But they know-" "I said no Eddie" "But who's captain yacker?" "Yes you guys can be in sibuna-" Eddie said. " 'RE DISRESPECTING THE RULES IN CAN'T JUST LET THEM IN!" Patricia yelled."Fine What do you want...?!" Annabeth asked. "I want you to..." "...?" "To-" "Annabeth why don't you take Eddie Patricia and KT demigod driving...?" Grover said with the awesome smirk on his face. "DEMIGOD DRIVING IT IS!" Patricia said. "Demigod driving...?" Eddie asked. "Oh Just Wait and see..." Annabeth said with a smirk.

_***Dinner***_

_**The Anubians and the Demigods ate dinner.** _

"So Annabeth Mara and Willow are you up for The 'Darkness I became' marathon?" Joy asked.

"Ready for it!" Mara said. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Willow said.

"Joy Mara Willow I can't watch the marathon...I'm taking Patricia Eddie and KT demi-" "Oh it's alright Annabeth I understand." Joy said and walked to her room. Annabeth looked at KT Patricia and Eddie. "Are you ready?" Annabeth asked. "Ready for what...?" Mara Willow and Jerome asked. "Nothing! Let's Go!" Patricia said as her Eddie KT and Annabeth stood up. "Wait!" Fabian said. "What?!" Patricia said and Annabeth turned around. "Be careful..." Fabian said and smiled at KT. KT smiled back at Fabian and walked ahead with Annabeth Patricia and Eddie.

_***The Car***_

"I advice you put your seatbelts on..." Annabeth said. "Oh god..." Patricia said as her Eddie and KT puts their seat belts on. Annabeth starts the car and drives off.

Annabeth starts driving faster and faster..."Don't you think you're going a little TOO fast...?" KT said.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Annabeth said as she drove father and pressed on the pedal so the car can jump. "Um...Are you going to kill us?" Patricia asked. "NOOOOPE THIS IS JUST DEMIGOD DRIVING..." Annabeth said and drove faster. The Car Jumps and crashes into an old house "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Eddie and KT screamed while Patricia laughed. "PATRICIA IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Eddie said. "Well I would do more but curly hair and the dude you call weasel basically had a heart attack." Annabeth said "Oh Lighten up Weasel...you claim you're a 'bad boy' and KT I have really nothing to say to you so..." Patricia said. "But-" Eddie said as he was cut off by Annabeth. "Look, You said you wanted to Demigod Drive with me and Grover can tell you how good it is and yea..." "That gives you the right to stop our hearts?!"

Something outside the car jumped from the bushes and attacks the Car.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" Eddie and KT screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Patricia screamed for the first time.


	4. Crushing

_**Previously on Demigods of Anubis,**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" Eddie and KT screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Patricia screamed for the first time.

_**Currently, On Demigods of Anubis**_

"Stay in the Car!" Annabeth said as she got out the car and pulled her knife out and tried to kill the monster. Annabeth triple stabbed the monster but it stayed and pushed her into the car.

"What the Hell Do you think you're doing?!" Eddie said as he got out of the car "I told you to stay in the car!" Annabeth said as she stood up. "I'm not going to let 3 girls die tonight and that includes you!" Eddie said. "Well How many of us carry knives?! 1 to 4 trust me Eddie I got this!" Annabeth said as she aimed for the monster's heart. "What are you doing?!" Eddie said as he grabbed Annabeth. "EDDIE LET ME GO!" Annabeth said as she threw her knife in the Monster's Monster fell in the ocean behind the shed in front of the Car.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Eddie said. "We need to go." Annabeth said as she opened the Passenger seat car door. "But We are in the middle of nowhere!" Eddie said as he got in the front seat along with Annabeth.

"Eddie just shut up and get in the back seat..." Annabeth said as she put her seat belt on. "No Annabeth I'm not going in the back seat! Can you atleast check the Gas because you were driving over the limit..." Eddie said. "UGH. Fine The Gas is...Low..." Annabeth said as she checked the gas. "Oh Great! Just great!" Eddie said as he hit his legs and looked back at Katricia who were sound Patricia was fake asleep. "Yacker I know you're awake." Eddie said. "Eddie shut up." KT said. "KT you were awake?" Eddie and Patricia both asked. "Yes." KT said. "So we have no gas...?To go back home...?" Patricia asked. " are we gonna do?!We almost died from Annabeth's 'Demigod Driving' How are we gonna get home?!" Eddie asked. "We're in the middle of Nowhere so did any of you bring your cellphones for help?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth, you didn't warn us that we were going to get into a car crash and get attacked by this monster!" Patricia yelled. "OK Look if you wanna live then we have to get out of this car and go camp in the forest near the ocean." Annabeth said as she turned to all of them.

**_*Anubis House*_**

"It's Ten O' Clock!You know what that means! You have ten minutes Precisely and I would like to hear a pin drop!" Victor said as he stood in the hallway holding his white silver pin. "Victor don't you think you're missing something...?" Trudy asked. "What...?" Victor said. "Patricia Eddie KT and Annabeth are not here!" Trudy said. "What?!Doesn't the newbie know she has a curfew!" Victor said. "Victor calm down." Trudy said as Fabian Jerome and Alfie were running to their rooms "No running!" Victor said as Joy Mara and Willow ran to their rooms. Then Grover and Percy ran to their rooms.

*Back to the car*

"Do you agree...?" Annabeth asked. "I hate camping!" Patricia said. "Yacker, this is for our lives..." Eddie said. "Well this depends on how long we'll be in the forest camping...?" KT said. "Oh Geez I don't know..." Annabeth said sarcastically to KT. "I'll call Fabian!" Eddie said as he checked his pockets for his phone. "...?" "Just hold on..." Eddie said. "UGH. I'll call Percy KT you call Fabian!" Annabeth said as she pulled out her phone as KT did the same. "Fabian...pick up pick up..." "Percy would you pick up!" Annabeth and KT said as they were waiting for Fabian and Percy to pick up on their phones.

"Hello...?" Fabian said as he picked up the phone. "Fabian!" "KT!" "Annabeth was demigod driving and got us into a car crash and a big ugly monster came out and Annabeth killed it." "WAIT WHAT?!" "Yea..." "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Um...I don't know..." "ASK ANNABETH!" "Annabeth...where are we?" "As if I know...just tell him we-" "We're on Lakemore shore." Patricia said. "Lakemore Shore!" KT said while on the phone with Fabian. "OK I'll be over!" Fabian said as he hung up grabbed his jacket and ran out the house. "Should we stay...or go to the forest...I think we should stay-" Eddie said as Annabeth cuts him off " you wanna die then stay here if you wanna live then I suggest we go to the forest." "Fine..." Eddie said. " follow me." Annabeth said as her Eddie Patricia and KT walked out the car and to the forest.

*forest*

"Everyone we will be sleeping TOGETHER" Annabeth said. "As long as I don't die painfully..." KT said. "Yeah Yeah just go somewhere..." Annabeth said as she sat down. The wind was blowing and the sky was black and cloudy it was a sign of was traveling the Forest and a breeze of Cold air swept passed Eddie. "I'm cold..." Eddie said while rubbing his arms for warmth. "So am I..." KT said. Annbeth pulled out a tent and 3 sleeping bags "We will all be sleeping in the same tent" "WHAT?!WHY?!" Patricia said pissed off. "Well bumbo if you wanna die by dragons than stay out here..." Annabeth said. "Don't call me a bimbo!Remember your only in Sibuna when we prove your evil!" Patricia said. Annabeth stopped in her tracks of setting up the Tent/Sleeping backs "Yacker!" Eddie said. Annabeth turned around and shot a look at Patricia and at Eddie. "So you're using me...?" Annabeth said as Eddie stepped back and Annabeth pulled her knife out "What are you doing?!" KT said and stepped back. "No one uses me and I never EVER loose." Annabeth said and puts her knife under Eddie's throat as if she was going to slit his throat. "You will regret this...You can't beat the monsters like me Percy and Grover can you're just mortals..." :"Mortals?WRONG Annabeth you're not the only one with a powerful identity!" Eddie said. Eddie pushed Annabeth away from him and grabbed Annabeth's knife that was heading for his throat. "The Osirian?The Great Osirian...?Maybe your the reason the monsters are after you!" Annabeth said. "I'm the reason?!Maybe it's because the Demigods came to Anubis!" Eddie yelled. "GUYS!GUYS!" Fabian yelled while running down to where Annabeth Eddie KT and Patricia were in the forest. "Fabian!?" KT yelled. Fabian ran next to KT saying, "I'm here and why aren't you in the car?!" "OH GOD FABIAN WHY WOULD WE BE IN THE CAR-" A pour of Rain and Thunder happened.

_BOOM CLASH CRACK BA BOOM CLASH CRACK The sound of Thunder._

"UGH Great it's raining!" KT took off his hoodie and gave it to KT after all she is one of the people who basically had a heart attack after Annabeth's dangerous Demigod driving "Th...Thanks..." KT shivered and said. "Fabian how did you get here..." Eddie asked. "I ran..." Fabian said while he was holding KT. "You ran from Anubis to Lakemore?!" Patricia asked stupidly.

"Yes..." Fabian answered "Well that was stupid..." Patricia said and crossed her arms glaring at Annabeth. "We should go..." Annabeth said. "How are we going to get home?" Eddie asked as he was tired and annoyed. "It's called walking." Fabian said. " GOT INTO A CAR CRASH AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WALK HOME?!" KT whined. "Hey Hey...Calm down..." Fabian said.

*4 Hours Later*

_KT,Fabian,Eddie,Annabeth and Patricia headed home by walk and are in the attic now._

"Well KT is sleeping up here I guess..." Eddie said. KT was sleeping in Fabian's arms while Fabian was holding her. "Look, I'm just gonna go to my room since all of you are using me..." Annabeth said. Annabeth stood up and a wisp of cold air spun around Eddie "I'm cold..." Eddie said. Someone whispered to Eddie, "I'm backkkk" "Huh?Who's back?" Eddie asked in confusion "I am..." The person whispered to Eddie "The person you destroyed..." "What...?" Eddie said as he was pulled into a Past Vision.

***Eddie's Past Vision***

**"In The Name of Anubis, I banish You!" Eddie yelled as he held The Crown Of The Unknown Ruler to Banish Senkhara and Rufus to the Underworld "NOOOOOOOO" Senkhara and Rufus screamed and went down to Hell. **

**"It's Ammut O' Clock!" "You have 5 minutes precisely" "Then I want to hear you all drop!" "Don't be foolish now! Give me the keys!" Harriet said as she walked closer to KT and Eddie and they were holding the keys in front of them making sure Harriet cannot take them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Caroline screamed when Ammut took her soul FOREVER. "EDDIE THE KEY!" KT said as she glanced at the Staff of Osiris and Her and Eddie dived at the Staff "1,2,3 GO!" Eddie yelled as he and KT grabbed on to the staff and put the keys in the area to stop the world from ending.**

**"I have everything I need to build the Pyramid and my sacrifice will be a Frobisher, Poetic Justice, almost time to pay for the sins of your father's Frobisher, Soon Ra's gold will rain down, you will be gone, Rodenmaar will be stone and The House of Anubis will fall!" Sophia said and dragging KT to the Sacrifice Area. **

**"Now, I call for our Valedictorian, Mara Jaffray!" Eric Sweet said as he held the Valedictorian necklace in his hands for Mara to wear. Mara walked up to the stage and in front of Sweetie. As he slowly puts the necklace on her Fabian runs in front of the stage " STOP I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" "What do you mean?" Sweetie said confused. "Mara! Tell him to give it to me!" "I can't!" "What is this Fabian sour grapes?!" Sweetie said and the graduates laughed. Fabian ran out of the Graduation Ceremony and to the Sibuna Clearing which was where the Sacrifice and Touchstone of Ra was. "I now announce Mara Jaffray as Valedictorian!" Sweetie said as he finally put the Graduation Coin on Mara,Her eyes glowed Gold with evil in her was hypnotized. Mara walks out of the Ceremony **

**"STOP THE SACRIFICE CAN'T BE MADE WITHOUT THE COIN!" "What Coin?!" "That One." Eddie said as Mara walks to the Stone. "KT STOP!" "STOP HER!" Fabian screamed as Eddie ran to Mara and grabbed the necklace off of her. "Eddie what's happening...?" KT said snapping out of her runs to the clearing as The Sky turned red. ~Cuts to a Part where Victor talks to Sibuna~ "The Osirian has to give his powers to save the world" (I think that's what Victor said...) Eddie walked to the Pyramid and put his arms on it as he turned gold and Sibuna was looking at him scared to death. "COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Eddie turned gold and Sophia turned to Stone.**

*Real World*

"RUFUS?!SOPHIA?!CAROLINE?!AMMUT?!" Eddie yelled startling Fabian Patricia and KT. "Who's Rufus?!" KT asked after she jumped up from her sleep. "Rufus is an evil conniving guy who doesn't have a problem with kidnapping Stealing and is addicted to The Smythe Heirlooms" Patricia said as KT froze and looked at Eddie. "Do...You think...if I was here he would have-" Patricia cuts off KT. "Yes he would have kidnapped you killed you or do something worse." KT held on to her moon key that was used to protect her from sinners he was somewhat of a 'sinner he was wrathful spiteful and evil Ammut would tear his guts apart. "Rufus...Senkhara?" Eddie said after the person whispered.

*Next Morning*

KT,Patricia,Eddie, and Annabeth walked to breakfast exhausted. "What's wrong with you 4...?" Willow asked. " . .IT." Patricia said glaring at Annabeth "Um...Okay..." Willow said and took a spoonful of her Cereal. "So where were you last night Annabeth...?" Joy asked. "Oh!I told you I had to take Patricia Eddie and KT somewhere!" Annabeth said and smiled. Percy gave Annabeth a look that means 'You Mean Demigod Driving'? "Uhm Percy Grover we should get going..." Annabeth said and Annabeth barely ate. "Um...Okay!" Percy said and grabbed his bag walking out the dining room not in Uniform. Grover stood up and walked with Annabeth and Percy. "So..." Jerome said.

*School*

The kids sat in their usual seats which means Patricia sat next to though Patricia and Annabeth called a truce and went back to hating each other Patricia was still **jealous **of Joy and Annabeth's friendship, sure Annabeth basically ditched Joy on the 'Darkness I Became' Marathon but knowing Joy she might replace Patricia with the Newbie. "Hey Patricia!" Joy said with an Angelic smile Patricia can get sick ignored Joy and pulled out her notebook. "Oh I see your ignoring me..." Joy said and pulls Patricia's notebook away from her. "Hey!Give me back my book!" Patricia said and punched Joy's arm. "OWWWWW" Joy screamed and gave Patricia her notebook back. "Thank you." Patricia said and snatched the notebook away. "UGH You should seriously stop being jealous over Annabeth!" Joy said. _This reminded Patricia that she was somewhat acting like Joy was when Nina and Fabian were Patricia would be begging a friend to do something about 'Joyannabeth' (Joy and Annabeth) But if Patricia did do this she would be breaking her normal self rules but then again, what rules? _"Who says I'm jealous?" Patricia said. "A little birdy told me." Joy said. Then again Patricia knows a person who is a birdy...more like a talking Parrot, Willow. "WILLOW JENKS!" Patricia yelled as she stood up and pointed at Willow. "Yes...Patty Cakes?" Willow said as she picked her head up from napping in the class. "Never call me Patty Cakes!Did you or Did not say I was jealous of the newbie's relationship with Joy?!" Patricia said as she pulled Willow to the side. An Awkward silence between them went on and Willow squeed to kill the silence. "Yes..." Willow mumbled twirling her hair in her finger. "YOU WHAT?!" Patricia yelled and everyone's eyes were on her. "Uhm Sorry." Patricia said to the class. "Well, your-" Patricia cut Willow off. "Look, I know what you want!You want a full supply of squeeing right?" Patricia asked. "Well That sounds Perfect!" Willow said "But-" "But?What do you want Willow?!" "I want to put a couple together." Willow said smiling and secretly pointing at KT and Fabian. "KT...?Fabian?" Patricia asked in shock. "Duh!They make a wonderful couple!" Willow smiled wanting to Squee. "KT and Fabian?!" Patricia said as she was disgusted. "Yes...Is someone jealous?Aren't you dating Eddie?" Willow said. "Listen Hippie, Don't ever say I'm jealous of KT and Fabian don't even say I'm jealous of I'm in on this plan so what do we have to do?" Patricia said. "Well, first we're going to write Love Letters to Fabian but we're posing as KT." Willow smiled. "L...L...L...Love...Letters?!" Patricia stuttered and her heart fluttered by the sound of 'Love Letters' It reminded her of when her and Fabian found out about Nina and Eddie's so called Summer 'Romance' though it was , It was the same day KT came to Patricia sighed and says,"Sure Willow...But I'm warning you I'm no Amber." "Well Duh I know that!" Willow said and hugged Patricia. "Get Off Me." Patricia said as Willow squeezed her.

"So, Fabian-Is That Willow and Patricia hugging?!" KT said as she was pointing at Willow and Patricia. "I guess so..Anyways, What did you want to ask me?" Fabian said, "Well I wanted to know if-" KT said as she was cut off by Eddie running up to Fabian, "Dude! I had a vision!" Eddie said. "Really?" Fabian said and KT put her hands in the air and glared at Eddie like 'You come at the wrong time' "Oh Hey KT!" Eddie said and smiled at her. "Uhm I'm gonna go in the hall." KT said and walked out.

"Hey Jerome, Do you ever think Fabian likes someone new...?" Alfie asked. "I don't know I rarely pay any attention to the guy..." Jerome said. "But-" Jerome cuts Alfie off. "Look, I'm going in the hall." Jerome said and walked out. KT was outside the class sitting against the wall as Jerome walked out the class. "KT?" Jerome said in surprise. "Hey Jerome..." KT said. "What's wrong...?" Jerome asked. "Well I like this boy and I don't know how to tell him I like him..." KT said. Jerome slid down the wall and sat next to KT. "Well, Who is this guy...?" Jerome asked raising his eyebrow. "I can't say." KT said. "Why...?" Jerome asked. "My Best Friend will kill me and be MAD at me FOREVER." KT said exagerrating. At this point Jerome was thinking KT likes Eddie but he decided to give another shot in asking her. "Eddie?Alfie?Fabian?ME?" Jerome asked and KT laughed at the suggestion of _him _"What's so funny...?" He asked. "You idiot!I don't like Eddie Alfie or _you_..." KT said and hitting his shoulder moment Jerome choked and says,"FABIAN?!" "Keep your voice down!" KT said covering his mouth. " maybe you have a-Wait what's in it for me if I don't keep my voice down?" Jerome asked. "I don't know..." KT said. "You do know that I can blackmail you and tell the world your secret." Jerome said,looking at KT seriously. "Eddie!" KT said stood up and ran to Eddie in the class. "What?!" Eddie said as he turned around. "We need to _talk_" KT said and drags Eddie to the hall where Jerome is. "Why am I here?!" Eddie said. "Go On KT _tell_ him." Jerome said. "Tell me what...?" Eddie said. "That I like Fabian-" "You like Fabian?!" Eddie said as he cuts KT off. "You didn't let me finish dummy.I like Fabian's book." KT said. "SUREEEEEEE" Eddie said in Sarcasm knowing that KT _loves _Fabian. "I'm going back in the class..." KT said and leaves. "Jerome are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddie said. "Yes," "Operation Edrome." Eddie said and Jerome said. Both Boys were thinking of putting KT and Fabian together.

**XoX 'Cause Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead. ~Alaisia**


End file.
